My Little Orochi
by Paradoxical Star
Summary: Orochimaru was sitting by a Sakura tree, gazing at the stars with a rather lonely face. This brought Jiraiya's focus onto the other boy who wonder why he was even near Orochimaru. JiraOro. Rated M for a reason  but not in first or second chapters
1. Confessions

_**My little Orochi**_

The night was young, the stars were glittering silver along with the full moon. The clouds covered a tiny portion of the sky, meeting with the moon occasionally but it wasn't enough to bring further darkness. The glistening moon reflected enough light onto the grass and trees to see everything. Or maybe his snake-like eyes were already adjusted to this darkness. There, sitting by the Sakura tree, gazing up at the beautifully lit night sky, was a young man, age 17. His pale skin was recognized all over Konahagakure as the snake master or yet to be the master of snakes, formally known as Orochimaru. His beautifully tamed, long black hair, like the grass and trees, reflected the light of the full moon. He just sat there, gazing at the stars, he looked as if his mind was empty of thought or anything at all. This is what drew Another young man's attention. Jiraiya, once more a 17 year old male but Jiraiya was different. Completely different from Orochimaru. Jiraiya's hair was not tamed or black, his hair was wild and white. I wouldn't even know where to start for their differences in personality.

This young man just stood behind a tree, hoping not to get noticed and kept a watch on the preoccupied boy.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were teammates along with the blonde haired, flat chested, Tsunade. Though you would never usually catch any two of the three together. They would either be all together or by themselves with the exceptions of missions. For Jiraiya and Orochimaru to be within 50 meters from each other would have been a shock to everyone if they had heard that Tsunade wasn't accompanying them or they weren't on a mission.

Jiraiya wonder why exactly he was watching Orochimaru at all, he should have been at home, writing in one of his note pads about the books he was writing. "O-Orochimaru looks so beautifully lonely." he thought to himself before actually realizing what he had thought.

"What am I thinking, I don't like Orochimaru. I am into girls and that's the way it's gonna stay" Jiraiya reassured himself.

Orochimaru, still looking exactly the same as when Jiraiya first started keeping an eye on him. A lonely expression was painted across his face but he was thinking about something that made his face go from a pale white to a slight pink. This made Jiraiya want to approach his teammate but he found his feet planted to the ground as if gravity was working too hard. The beautiful, black-haired boy glanced over at the tree which behind it was his handsomely strong teammate, Jiraiya who had noticed this glance and grew quite red. Knowing that Jiraiya was blushing made Orochimaru wonder what he was blushing about. Was it something he saw earlier, or maybe it was what he was thinking, or perhaps it was because Orochimaru had turned his attention to this handsome fellow.

Orochimaru hated curiosity so he tried to open his mouth but nothing came out. It was strange for him because something like this never happened so all he managed to do is blush back. He turned his head, got up and walked gracefully towards the more built boy and looked him in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" Orochimaru asked as calmly as he possibly could.

Jiraiya, still frozen on the spot felt like melting, his heart was pounding faster and faster and his face grew more red.

"Well, are you going to answer me or just waste my time?" Orochimaru wasn't a very patient person and being oblivious to Jiraiya's lack of movement of any kind, he just sighed, rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Wait!" Jiraiya called out unexpectedly

"What?" Orochimaru turned around again and took a step slightly closer which made Jiraiya's heart pump yet even faster.

"Well? What is it now?" Orochimaru started to get irritated because of his lack of patients.

And then, out of nowhere, Jiraiya's lips met Orochimaru's. Orochimaru was confused but before he was able to register what was going on, he found himself kissing the white-haired boy back. Jiraiya didn't exactly plan this event but was obviously enjoying it, wrapping his arms around Orochimaru's waist and to Jiraiya's surprise, Orochimaru felt as curvy as would a girl or at least what Jiraiya imagined a girl to feel like. Once their kiss was brought to an end due to their lack of air, Orochimaru just looked at Jiraiya confused.

"I... I thought you were into girls...?" Orochimaru questioned

"I was... Or at least I thought I was. But there was something about you just then that made me think again." Jiraiya was riddling Orochimaru, he knew that the beautiful boy hated that but he didn't care. "Orochimaru..."

"Yes? What is it?" Orochimaru still confused on all of this.

"I think... I think I love you." Jiraiya even amazed himself when he said that, let alone his teammate.

"Y-You do?" Orochimaru let his mind wonder off for a moment before snapping back to reality "...DON'T BE STUPID JIRAIYA AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE ACTUALLY GONNA SAY!"

"...huh, never mind then. Hey, can I ask why you were blushing before you noticed me by this tree?" Jiraiya trying to change the subject.

"hmm? Oh that... I was... Well... It was... I WAS DREAMING ABOUT YOU, OKAY?" Orochimaru replied before storming off. Jiraiya blushed yet again but not as much before chasing after Orochimaru.

"Orochi, wait!"

Unwillingly, Orochimaru obeyed. He stopped right on his tracks but didn't turn around nor did he move a single muscle. He tried to keep this up but failed and fell to his knees, feeling like he could cry and he tried to suppress it but he wasn't mentally stable enough for it and let the tears stream down his beautiful pale skin. Jiraiya quickly ran up to the other boy shortly after he fell to the ground. Jiraiya sat in front of the other and wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort the snake user. "Please don't cry. If it was my fault, I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I never thought you would be thinking of me..." Jiraiya scooped Orochimaru into his arms and held him tightly, cradling him and trying to make him feel better. Orochimaru's crying went down to a minimum as he clung to the strong boy's arms.

"Jiraiya..." Orochimaru quietly whispered out to get the other person's attention.

"Hmm?" Jiraiya's only reply was.

"I-I think I love you too" Orochimaru said when he felt more calm and relaxed.

"Hushhh. You don't need to speak now, just get some rest. It is getting late and I don't want to see a tired Orochi when it's time for training tomorrow." Jiraiya grinned, kissed Orochimaru's lips gently and took him home to sleep and then went home himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the REALLY short chapters… I just need some time to build up the story ^^ll I want it to have a little bit of tension so I haven't had time to think through the shorter chapters… Sorry everyone! This will hopefully be the shortest chapter… again, my apologies**

The sun was beaming down onto the unharmed earth as Jiraiya woke up slowly and quietly. He yawned, stretched his arms out, then rubbed his eyes with one arm still in the air. Once Jiraiya had fully opened his eyes, he found his house looking spotless which brought a ray a suspicion because he could have sworn that when he fell asleep, his room looked like a pigsty. He looked around the room, looking for any evidence of whatever happened last night after he got back home but there was nothing. Nothing at all. An arm reached out for the roof but it wasn't his, it looked as if it was stretching. This mysterious person or thing made out a small yawn before cuddling up to Jiraiya. That was when he realized that it was Orochimaru.

"Whaaaa? What is Orochimaru doing on my bed?" Jiraiya thought, completely puzzled and trying not to freak out.

"Mmm... Oh... Good morning." Orochimaru said sleepily before dragging one of Jiraiya's arms over himself.

"Morning..." Was all Jiraiya was able to get out whilst in deep thought. He didn't mind the fact that Orochimaru was with him on his bed, it's just that he thought he had brought Orochimaru back to his own home. Did he? Jiraiya wondered this for a while but then decided that he should just take the opportunity to be with the person he had just found out he loved deeply. He kissed Orochimaru's cheek gently and got up.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked without opening his eyes.

"Getting ready for training. I suggest you get ready too." Jiraiya explained trying to forget who he was talking to and pretending it was someone else.

"but it's still way too early! Look at the time." Orochimaru replied before pointing to a clock he had just checked. Jiraiya glanced over at it. The clock read '5:00am'.

"We don't start training today until 4:30pm, remember? Sensei wanted to teach us something in the dark tonight!" Orochimaru continued "so come back to sleep with me~" he ordered.

"...alright." Jiraiya got back into his bed and cuddled the other boy intently as they fell asleep again.

Jiraiya woke up again to find that Orochimaru was already gone from the bed. He looked around lazily, slowly opening his eyes and found Orochimaru standing by the counter, placing a bag on it before noticing Jiraiya.

"Oh. Hehe, have a nice nap?" Orochimaru asked while placing some Dango on a clean plate.

"Hmm. I did. How long were you out for?" Jiraiya said with a sleepy tone while scratching his head.

"Not long." Orochimaru replied then walked over to Jiraiya with the plate of Dangos. "You should eat, it's almost time for training, you were asleep for almost the whole day!" Orochimaru order the other boy while holding out the plate.

"Thanks Orochi." Jiraiya replied and grabbed a stick. "Mmm, these are good!" he said with his mouth full.

"I thought you might like them, I bought form the shop that you are always talking about while we are training." Orochimaru placed the plate on Jiraiya's lap before cuddling up behind him. Jiraiya finished all the Dango on his plate and placed it on the ground beside the bed then turned to face Orochimaru and kissed his lips passionately. Orochimaru kissed back dragging them both up to sit straight and grabbed onto the back of Jiraiya's clothes. Jiraiya moved his hands to grab onto Orochimaru's waste which made Orochimaru let out a quiet moan. "I love you, my little Orochi" Jiraiya said between the breaks.

"Mmm, I love you too, Jiraiya" Orochimaru was able to reply back. Jiraiya started to remove Orochimaru's clothes but Orochimaru stopped him.

"We don't have time. I want this as much as you and you know it but it's getting late and we need to get to the training grounds... I'm sorry" Orochimaru hid his face from the blush he felt which turned his pale white skin to a more red.

"Hmm. You're right, it is getting pretty late... And I need to get dressed. Oh and don't be sorry. We can always do it after training~" Jiraiya winked at Orochimaru with a big grin.

"Sure, just get ready now!" Orochimaru yelled Jiraiya.

"Hey Orochi...? How did you get to my place? I thought I took you home last night." Jiraiya asked Orochimaru while getting dressed from his pajamas.

"Oh, that? I kinda got lonely by myself so I came here and I found you already asleep so I cleaned your house, by the way, it was disgustingly dirty. Then I got into bed with you and fell asleep~" Orochimaru explained happily.

"Oh. So YOU were the one who cleaned my place up. Hehehe it was pretty dirty I guess." Jiraiya finished getting dressed and kissed Orochimaru's cheek softly. Orochimaru smiled and turned slightly to fully face the other person and gently placed his lips on Jiraiya's. Jiraiya willingly kissed back, enjoying even the thought of being with Orochimaru. They quickly finished the kiss and headed off to the training grounds where they met up with Tsunade who didn't notice them arriving at the same time as each other.


	3. After Training

Chapter 3

**Another really short chapter. I am sorry ^.^|l Well, I am also sorry that it took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews to those who did, it gave me a push in putting this one up. I had already written it, I was just too lazy to put it up. I am sorry everyone but here is the next chapter. (So short :/ I am really sorry but at least I got it up?! :D)**

***This is when the rating of the story lives up to the expectation.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey... You two seem to be closer than usual..." Tsunade laughed at Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Obviously she had no idea about There relationship.

"hehe... Yeah" Jiraiya replied awkwardly while Orochimaru turned the other way, pretending not to have heard what Tsunade said.

"Hmm? Are you guys okay? I would expect silence from Orochimaru but you Jiraiya... I was expecting you to be telling me off for saying something like that." Tsunade said with a confused tone.

"..." Jiraiya paused for a moment to figure out what to say. "I would yell at you but my throat hurts." Of coarse Jiraiya lied. What else was he to do? Just tell Tsunade everything like it was no big deal? Plus he had to take into account what Orochimaru would have wanted.

"All right..." Tsunade nodded but wasn't fully convinced.

"There is nothing going on between me and Jiraiya and I am appalled that you would even consider thinking such things." Orochimaru backed up Jiraiya with a cold and unwelcome tone, wondering if Jiraiya would take it seriously or not. Tsunade was fully convinced after Orochimaru's statement and dropped the topic.

After Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru had completed their training for the day, Jiraiya and Orochimaru walked the same way as each other while Tsunade walked off in the other direction. Once Jiraiya and Orochimaru where out of sight from Tsunade and anyone else, they got closer together. Jiraiya reached out to grab one of Orochimaru's hands as they continued walking. Once they had finally got to Jiraiya's house they opened the door and sat down, seeming somewhat exhausted. They were both completely silent the whole way there. Both the boys looked at each other and blushed, not knowing what would happen next or what they should do but they both had one thing in mind. It made them both feel uncomfortable. Orochimaru got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Jiraiya and sat on his lap. Jiraiya grinned and kissed Orochimaru deeply, Orochimaru didn't hesitate to kiss back. Jiraiya held onto Orochimaru's waist firmly but also as gently as possible, he didn't want to hurt the other. Orochimaru let out a quiet moan from Jiraiya's touch and wrapped his arms around the other loosely. Because of Orochimaru's little outburst, Jiraiya started getting hard. This time Orochimaru was the one to first take off the other person's clothes. Jiraiya shortly followed by removing Orochimaru's. Once they were fully undressed, Jiraiya got on top of Orochimaru and grinned.

"Ya okay down there?" Jiraiya teased the beautiful, pale boy underneath him.

"Just get on with it! You're lucky to be on top so just go!" Orochimaru hissed back. That was all it took to convince Jiraiya to slip one of his fingers into Orochimaru. Orochimaru flinched a little probably because they were both virgins.

"Hurry and finish up already!" Orochimaru demanded Jiraiya, wincing at the pain. Jiraiya enjoyed annoying the boy under him and quickly inserted a second finger, stretching out Orochimaru's tight entrance. Once Jiraiya had finally finished he quickly but carefully took out his fingers and reached into a draw next to the bed, opened it and took out a bottle. He opened the cap and eagerly squeezed the liquid onto his fingers and spread it into Orochimaru's entrance, then on his own member. Jiraiya positioned Orochimaru underneath him.

"So, are you ready?" Jiraiya grinned at Orochimaru.

"Mmm. Hai!"

Jiraiya started thrusting slowly, hearing a quiet moan coming from the boy underneath him. For the first time in his life, Orochimaru felt powerless. He didn't exactly like the feeling at first but he completely forgot about it as pleasure took over. Jiraiya kept thrusting harder and faster, feeling the adrenaline run through his body making him let out a moan. Orochimaru on the other hand is already out of breath but moaning louder each time. After a couple of minutes of empty thrusts, Jiraiya finally found Orochimaru's prostate and after that first hit, he kept getting at it without fail which lead Orochimaru to feel the full pleasure of his orgasm as he moaned his lover's name. "Jiraiya!" He kept moaning before he started to cum.

Jiraiya kept thrusting after Orochimaru came and rode out his orgasm, moaning louder than Orochimaru.

"Say my name for me~" Orochimaru ordered while trying to catch his breath.

"O-Orochimaru!" The white-haired boy moaned then came inside of the other before collapsing beside him, breathing heavily. After having a shower and doing all the necessities, they crawled back to the same bed and fell asleep, Orochimaru in Jiraiya's arms. Jiraiya wondered how long it would take before anyone notices the two together. How long would it take for Tsunade to realise? After long, he gave up on wondering and just fell asleep happily with his snake-like lover in his arms.


End file.
